Stabilitorque
by Lala Aisha
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el recipiente es muy pequeño para su contenido? ¿Y si el recipiente es tan solo un débil cuerpo humano? Al pequeño Harry Potter se le ha dado todo en su vida, desde los libros más raros de conseguir hasta la escoba más reciente lanzada al mercado mágico. ¿La razón? Harry tiene los días contados… Pero todo podría cambiar a sus once años.
1. 01

**Prólogo**

* * *

-Oh no, ¡James comenzó de nuevo!- Harry alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de su madre, sonaba desesperada…

-Mierda… ¿Justo ahora?- Pudo sentir como su padre tomaba su cuerpo y lo cargaba con toda la delicadeza posible.

-Rápido Canuto llama a Albus, no tenemos tiempo- Remus también sonaba agitado.

-¡Si! Maldita sea… se adelantó 3 meses…- Harry tosió y un nuevo charco de sangre se formó en el piso.

-¡Cariño!- Grito de nuevo su madre –Tranquilo bebe aquí estoy, respira, respira, eso es, no cierres los ojos cariño, mantente despierto- Podía escuchar los sollozos de su mamá, no podía hablar, así que solo tomó su mano y con todas sus fuerzas trató de mantenerse despierto.

 _Ahh… ya estoy cansado de esto, tal vez… tal vez sería mejor dejar que todo terminará de una vez…_

 **TMR/HP TMR/HP TMR/HP TMR/HP** **TMR/HP TMR/HP** **TMR/HP TMR/HP**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

Okay, holi Soy Lala, estoy muy nerviosa…. Ahhhh x-x esta es mi primer historia y de verdad espero que les guste, la historia es un Tomarry porque pz pz lo amo si ven horrores ortográficos perdonen n,n


	2. Chapter 1

¡Gracias por los comentarios! O/u/O Señorita Doll, señorita Hime y corazón Ross (QuQ personita linda purque ño se que eres) que se tomaron la molestia en escribir en mi fic. QuQ adasfdas a todos los favs y follows assfsfsaddds. *lovelovelovelovelove*

Ya me callo.

Va el Cap espero que les guste mucho *lovelovelovelovelove*

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 **Valle de Gordic**

Un pequeño niño dormía plácidamente dentro de su cuarto, su revoltoso cabello negro se desparramaba sobre su almohada y unos lentes descansaban sobre su mesa.

-Harry, cariño… - La puerta de la habitación se habría delicadamente con el fin de no hacer demasiado ruido, dejando pasar a una bella mujer de cabello rojo. –Vamos dormilón… - Paso una de sus delgadas manos en el cabello de su niño cuando de repente….

\- ¡Woff! - Un potente ladrido junto con el azote de la puerta resonó en los oídos de la mujer y el niño haciendo que este último diera un brinco y abriera los brillantes ojos verdes que poseía.

\- ¡Espera Canuto! - Un gran perro negro y un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro entraron de forma desordenada, uno tratando de detener al juguetón perro. – ¡Lily se va a molestar!- La nombrada solo levanto una ceja por el comentario y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué intentas dec…? – No logró terminar pues alguien más decidió interrumpirla.

-¡HARRY! ¡Mi hermoso cervatillo!- Entro un hombre más, de revoltoso cabello castaño obscuro y ojos marrón con un pastel en las manos. – Uuhhps – Pero con todo el ajetreo que se traían todos dentro del cuarto terminó por hacerlo resbalar tirando el postre de azúcar dorado al suelo.

De repente todos se quedaron callados, Harry vio el pastel en el piso y mentalmente comenzó a contar…

3…

2…

1…

-Ustedes…- Una voz demasiado dulce para ser real erizó los cabellos de los hombres y del perro. Todos tragaron en seco, habían liberado al demonio...

2 minutos después se podía ver a una bella mujer ahorcando a su marido con su corbata, pisando la cola de un perro y agarrando "delicadamente" del hombro a su amigo mientras murmuraba cosas poco audibles pero amenazantes.

Antes de que le empezara salir espuma de la boca a su padre Harry se empezó a reír sin poder contenerse. –Jajajaja- Tomó su estómago sin dejar de reír –Mamá, por favor, jajaja, vas a hacer que Remus muera de un ataque. ¡Jajaja!.

En un segundo el ambiente se volvió más ameno, los adultos miraron atentamente al menor que no podía controlarse y con un suspiro la mujer soltó a su marido quien cayó al suelo, _porque sí Lily lo había_ _levantado del suelo con facilidad_ , jadeando en busca de oxígeno y soltó a Remus quien junto con su amigo se deslizo por la pared a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

-Mi amor, feliz cumpleaños Harry- Lily se acercó a darle un _abrazo de mamá_ a su pequeño bebe. En el proceso había terminado de pisar la cola del perro, el cual solo soltó un gemido y se acurruco contra Remus.

Harry solo suspiró y con una sonrisa se bajó de la cama y fue a ver como se encontraban los hombres – jeje ¿Están bien? – El perro se convirtió y dejo ver a un hombre apuesto de cabello negro sonreírle.

-Claro que si- Lo abrazó y el menor le regresó el abrazo.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Canuto- Se quejó el hombre de ojos miel mientras se levantaba de la esquinita en la cual se había metido, _por protección psicológica_ , y revolvía los cabellos de Harry. –Tu mamá puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se enoja cachorro- Soltó un suspiro mientras se lo comentaba de la forma más baja que podía.

-Jajaja creo que tienes razón- Correspondía el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Imagínate vivir con ella…- Susurró James aun tirado en el piso.

De la nada una jarra de agua vacía golpeo el rostro del mago, haciendo que se estampara contra la pared de nuevo.

-Cariño… ¿Dijiste algo?- La voz dulce salía de la boca de su esposa con suavidad.

-N-no amor- Respondió el macho peludo, hombre todo poderoso de James…

-Eso imaginé- Dijo sonriendo Lily.

 **TMR/HP TMR/HP TMR/HP TMR/HP** **TMR/HP TMR/HP** **TMR/HP TMR/HP**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

Holiii, bien aquí esta el primer cap (o/u/o) perdonen la tardanza lo publiqué antes en Wattpad y en la semana no tuve tiempo de pasarlo pa´ acá. Va a empezar algo lento, pero les prometo que no lo vamos a alargar, cómo se darán cuenta los personajes tienen una personalidad diferente al canon aunque trataré de que no sea de un extremo a otro pues en la historia no es el caso. De verdad espero que les agrade QwQ díganme que les parece siiiiii?

PD: Perdonen las faltas de ortografía

Lala fuera n/0/n


End file.
